


Afraid

by samakiwi



Series: tumblr prompt fills [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fights, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samakiwi/pseuds/samakiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Terry comes back from prison to find Ian in Mickey's bed, he tried to kill Ian. But mickey, iggy and Mandy kick terry out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr anon :)

The house was filled with heavy breathing, sounds of relaxation reverberating off of all walls and making their way into Terry’s ears. Terry stumbled a bit, knocking a pan off of the stove and onto the floor.

“Fuck, stupid little shits,” he mumbled into thin air. The calamity didn’t disturb the peace, and the sounds of breathing from the couch continued to reach Terry. He stumbled some more and made his way to the bathroom. He pushed Mickey’s bedroom door open, ignoring the newly touched-up “stay the fuck out” sign, that had “especially Terry” inscribed on it more recently. The door slammed open, nearly breaking the rusty hinges.

Mickey woke up to the noise, rubbing his eyes quickly before opening them to see what was going on. When he saw Terry, his first reaction was fear. But he remembered how he’d come out to Terry, and how supportive his siblings had been about it all, and realized Terry should be the one afraid. He curled himself back into Ian’s grip, figuring he’d savor the moment while he could.

Terry had walked right past Mickey and Ian in the bed, not even realizing what was happening. He pissed, skipped washing his hands because he deemed hand-washing unnecessary, and sort of made his way back to the door. The sight of Mickey curled into Ian’s chest made him stop short, though. His only reaction was rage. He could see red, and went for Ian.

Mickey knew it was coming, but he wasn’t a huge fan of having to fight his dad. So basically what happened was he slightly nudged Ian before getting up and finding the nearest sharp object. Ian stirred awake, rubbing his eyes and almost immediately realizing what was happening. Terry charged at Ian - who was now alone on the bed - and went straight for his throat. A nearly naked Ian  rolled over, barely missing Terry’s grasp.

The commotion going on in the bedroom, Terry after Ian and Mickey after Terry, caused Iggy - who was sleeping on the couch - to wake up. Of course, he had to protect his brother over his dad. After what happened with Mickey and Terry at the Alibi, Iggy would always be on his brother’s side. And being on Mickey’s side meant he was also on Ian’s side even though he was never quite sure how he felt about Ian.

“Dad, what the fuck?” Iggy asked, distracting him for a second while Ian got out of harms way.

“What do you mean, what the fuck? Don’t you fucking talk to me like that, you little shit. If I catch people ass-fucking in my house they’ll get what’s coming to them,” Terry replied, still furious but now directing his speech to Iggy. Iggy stood there stock-still, no hint of emotion on his face.

“They were fucking sleeping and so was I,” a tired and angry-looking Mandy added, coming in the room completely pissed off. She joined Iggy in the doorway and kept the pissed look locked on her face.

“I’m not going to have any ass-diggers in my house,” Terry yelled, confused on why all of his children were against him now. They weren’t before he went to prison the last time. What had changed?

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we’ve heard the speech,” Mandy added, yawning but still angry beyond belief. “It goes something along the lines of ‘get out of my house, you pole-smoking queer’ and then Mickey gets to tell you how much he loves dick.”

Mickey, Iggy, and Terry all stood in shock, mouths agape. Mandy apparently lost all fear of Terry she ever had this past sentence and nothing would phase her at this point. Mickey let himself smile a bit, proud of his sister’s attitude towards someone he’d been afraid of most of his life.

“Jesus fuck, Mandy. Putting it all out there, huh?” Mickey’s lip twitched into a smile for a second, then it disappeared. The proud look didn’t leave, though.

Ian had stayed quiet this entire time, inching nearer to Mickey as the conversation progressed. The rage on Terry’s face concerned all of them, but it wasn’t really an issue when it was four against one. All of a sudden Terry pulled a gun on Ian, and Ian’s mind went back to the first time Terry had pulled a gun on him. It had ended up with Mickey married and having a kid, and his PTSD and fear that he’d lost Mickey forever was what had triggered his bipolar disorder in the first place. All of those thoughts based through his mind within seconds. Just as quickly as those thoughts passed, Mandy and Iggy had both pulled a gun on Terry.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Iggy said, gesturing for Terry to put the gun down.

“Definitely wouldn’t do that,” Mandy added.

Terry knew he couldn’t take on both Mandy and Iggy even if he’d wanted to, and realization filled his eyes. He slowly put down the gun, and cursed under his breath. Surprisingly killing his kids in order to kill a queer was not something he was willing to do, even though he was tempted.

“Even you, Iggy?” Terry asked, confusion setting in.

“Even me, asshole,” Iggy said matter-of-factly.

“Now get the fuck out of this house, and never come back,” Mandy said furiously, sick of Terry’s shit.

“It’s my fucking house and I’ll leave when I want to leave,” Terry refuted.

“Actually, we got it transferred to my name,” Mickey added, arm now around a shaking Ian’s waste. Ian would definitely need to be comforted after they kicked Terry’s ass out.

“Wasn’t that hard, really,” Mandy confirmed.

“What the fuck?” Terry managed to spit out.

“Now get the fuck out or I’ll fucking kill you,” Mickey said, hand rubbing up and down Ian’s side.

“You wouldn’t,” Terry said, suddenly worried that his kids might actually kill him.

“Well, I wouldn’t, even though it’d be satisfying as fuck. But I would let Ian kill you since I’m sure he has wanted to for a long time now,” Mickey said, smiling up at Ian, who smiled back.

“Fuck yeah, I have,” Ian agreed, bubbling at the thought of killing that sick fuck.

“So I’d leave if I were you,” Iggy chimed in.

Terry looked at all of his kids and Ian for a minute, then didn’t say anything as he left. He didn’t take anything with him, and he wasn’t planning on going back for anything. He thought that if that was what his kids thought of him, maybe they didn’t deserve to have a father. He never looked back.

Mickey, Mandy, Iggy, and Ian were beyond happy that Terry had left, and Mandy and Iggy left the other two alone after they were sure that he was gone.

“You okay?” Mickey asked a still-shaking Ian. They sat down on the bed together and Mickey let Ian lay his head in his lap. Mickey ran his fingers through Ian’s red hair, trying to calm him down

“Yeah,” Ian mumbled, barely audible. “I am now.”

“Terry’s a fucking prick, I’m sorry he did that to you. Bringing up old memories and shit. Fucking dipshit,” Mickey said, talking mostly to himself but hoping that it was helping Ian.

**“It’s okay. I’m with you now,” Ian said, sitting up again and leaning into Mickey’s**   **shoulder.  Mickey didn’t need to reply, and instead kissed Ian on the forehead. That was all the comforting Ian had needed.**


End file.
